


Love Is A Battlefield

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: My first attempt at writing Reggie Kray. Reggie tries his best to win you, the reader, over when you move to the area!
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Love Is A Battlefield

Reggie Kray stepped outside of the house he lived in with his mum and brother, Ronnie, one arm in his trouser pocket and the other swinging in time with his jaunty steps. He smiled and nodded to those passing by; friends of his mother’s, neighbours, people he had known his entire life.

He rounded the corner and found himself almost knocking over a little girl who had ran into his knees. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders to stop her from falling, and kept hold of her as a much older girl- well, more of a woman-, presumably her mother, came running up the road after, red faced and panting.

“Soph,” the woman admonished the little one. “What did I tell you about running off like that? I’m sorry that she ran into you.”

“Aint no bother is it, little lady?” Reggie winked at the little girl before grinning at her mother. “Kids have gotta be kids, haven’t they? How old is she?”

“Three,” the woman replied.

“Gotta have eyes in the back of your head at that age, eh?” Reggie commented. “She must keep you on your toes.”

“She’s not mine, thank God,” the woman snorted. “She’s my sister’s. They’ve come to visit and I promised to take her for some sweets, but she’s not very good at listening to anything I say.”

“Ah, well that’s cos aunties are always meant to be fun and let kids get away with whatever they want.”

“Hmm, if you say so,” she shrugged, taking the little girl’s hand. “Well, I’m sorry again about her banging into you, but we’d better be going.”

She turned to head back down the road but Reggie decided for some inexplicable reason he wanted to look upon her face again. She was beautiful in an understated way. She didn’t have any of that make up on her face that most girsl wore these days, and her dress was longer than the latest fashion dictated. When she had told him the little girl was her niece, he had been sure to glance down briefly at her hands to see them both without any sort of ring. Therefore, she was fair game as far as Reggie was concerned. And it was about time he had some fresh meat. He was fed up of having it off with the same girls who crowded the club and eyed him daringly, desperate for a piece of a Kray brother.

“Hold up,” he called after her, jogging slightly to catch up with her.

She stopped and turned, frowning at him.

“You never told me your name,” Reggie said.

“You never asked,” she retorted.

“Well I’m asking now, aren’t I?”

“Y/N,” she muttered.

“Y/N? What? No last name?”

“Y/L/N,” she sighed.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” Reggie grinned. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

The girl pulled a face at his blatant flirting, completely unimpressed by words that a man like him no doubt said to every female with a pulse.

“You know, I aint seen you round here before,” he commented. “Do you live round here?”

“Just moved in yesterday,” she answered curtly, and he could tell by her body language that she was desperate to leave. “My Dad got a new job so we moved here to be closer to it.”

“Where did you live before then?”

“Essex.”

“Oh, well that’s nice,” Reggie nodded, trying to think of a way to prolong the conversation. He wasn’t used to being given the cold shoulder. Usually he just flashed that trademark grin and women melted like butter in front of him.

“If that’s all you needed then I’ll be going,” she decided. “Come on, Soph.”

“You never asked my name,” Reggie called as she began to walk away again.

“I don’t need to,” she called back over her shoulder, leaving Reggie grinning like an idiot on the pavement as he watched her leave.

Reggie Kray had just found himself a new challenge, and he was looking forward to this one.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day you were chopping potatoes in the kitchen and your mind was wandering once again. Full, soft lips and twinkling blue eyes had swarmed your thoughts since you first bumped into Reggie Kray less than twenty four hours before. And for some reason it annoyed you that you couldn’t make the grinning image of him leave your head. The man thought he was obviously God’s gift to women, and with looks and a reputation like he had, you supposed women often swarmed around him like bees to honey.

A knock at your front door disturbed you from your thoughts, and with a sigh you wiped your hands on a tea towel and prayed the noise hadn’t woken your mother up, who was asleep in bed. She suffered with bouts of melancholy and often spent days and sometimes weeks in bed. The move had set her off and she wasn’t feeling her best. Not even the visit from your sister had cheered her up.

Yanking open the front door, you frowned upon seeing a woman with a bunch of the most beautiful flowers you had ever seen. Purple hyacinths, pink roses, white peonies, baby’s breath; the arrangement was stunning.

“Delivery for Y/N,” the woman smiled.

“Uh,” you pulled a curious face, taking the bouquet she all but shoved into your arms. “I didn’t order these.”

“Well, someone did,” the woman winked, leaving you without another word.

Completely confused, you dumped the flowers on the kitchen side and tore open the small envelope nestled in between two pink roses. Your curiosity turned quickly into annoyance as you saw who they were from and the message that was written there.

_Meet me at Esmerelda’s Barn tonight at 7pm for a night you won’t regret. Wear something nice- although I’m certain you couldn’t look bad even if you tried._

_Reggie._

Your first reaction was a little giddy leap of excitement in your stomach which you immediately quashed. Just who did that arrogant bastard think he was? Did he truly think you were going to just get yourself dressed up like a cheap tart and let him wine you and dine you and get into your knickers at the end of the night? Yes, he was handsome and yes, you had been unable to get him out of your head, but that didn’t mean you were going to be swayed by a bunch of flowers and something that he perceived as a romantic gesture.

In fact, you found yourself enraged as you imagined him sitting and thinking that he had you eating out of the palm of his hand. You could just envisage the smug look on his face and you were becoming more and more wound up by the second.

You knew who the Krays were; everyone knew who they were and no doubt Reggie Kray was used to getting exactly what he wanted. Well, the man had another thing coming if he thought he was getting you. In fact, you were going to make sure he got the message loud and clear.

With an angry huff, you grabbed the flowers and stormed out of your house, slamming the door closed behind you, ready to give Reggie Kray a piece of your mind. You stomped angrily through the streets, ignoring the curious glances from people passing by, and when you reached the club owned by the Kray brothers- the very club your father had warned you to stay away from on the day you moved here- you were pleased to find the door unlocked.

“Sorry sweetheart, but we’re closed right now,” a tall, slender man from behind the bar called over to you.

“Where’s Reggie?” you demanded rudely.

“Who are you exactly?” he narrowed his eyes at you.

“None of your damn business,” you replied curtly. “Is Reggie here? Yes or no? Simple question, isn’t it?”

“It’s alright, Mickey,” you heard his voice a moment before you saw him step out from a booth in the far corner of the room. “Y/N, I see you got your flowers then. I weren’t expecting to see you for another few hours, but I’m not complaining if you just couldn’t wait.”

“You are absolutely full of yourself, aren’t you?” you snorted, shoving the flowers at him. “You can take these back; I don’t want them and I don’t want go out with you.”

“Why the hell not?” Reggie asked, and you found yourself annoyed by the amused grin on his face as though this was all just one big joke to him.

“I don’t know you for a start. Why would you think I’m gonna go out with you just cos you send some flowers and a note? Oh yeah, let me guess, cos your name’s Kray? Well, I don’t give a toss about that. You could be the King of Spain and I’d still say no because I’m not impressed by titles and reputation. If anything, it’s a bit of a put off. So do yourself and me a favour, and go and find some other bimbo to take out and get into her knickers at the end of the night, yeah?”

“So you’re calling yourself a bimbo?” Reggie said calmly, not the least bit fazed by your angry outburst. 

“What?” you frowned incredulously.

“Well, you just told me to find another bimbo which therefore means you must think of yourself as a bimbo if I’m meant to go and find another,” he explained.

“I didn’t mean that and you know it,” you gritted your teeth.

“Your words, love, not mine,” he smirked.

You opened your mouth to retort angrily, but nothing came out and you could feel a red blush spreading up your neck; forged from both anger and also embarrassment at him having gotten one over on you. With a growl of frustration, you stamped your foot in an extremely childish manner and stormed out without giving him a second glance.

“I can’t believe you let her speak to you like that.”

Reg sat down, dropping the flowers on the table and eyed his twin brother with a shrug.

“Personally, I thought it was fucking brilliant,” he grinned. “It’s actually kind of nice to have to work for it sometimes. Who’d have ever thought girls throwing themselves at you would get mundane?”

“But is she really worth all the mider, Reg?” Ronnie asked dryly, blowing puffs of cigar smoke cross the table as his fingers ran absentmindedly along white petals. “She’s pretty and all, but there’s plenty of other pretty girls that won’t talk to you like that in your own club.”

“I think that’s what I quite like,” Reg smirked at his brother. “Gave me a right tingle in the balls, mate. She’s more than pretty though, she’s beautiful; and not just outside. There’s something about her that shone right out of her the second I met her and I need to know more about her.”

“You’ve been watching too many of them romantic films with Mum, Reg,” Ron pulled a sour face. “Don’t know about a tingle in your balls but keep up with all that soppy talk and they’re gonna shrivel up and disappear. Bloody embarrassing.”

Reg said nothing but just laughed and stood up.

“Where you off to?” Ronnie asked, scowling.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Reg winked, tapping his nose. “See you later, Ron.”

“Not if I see you first, Reg.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_One week later_

You were traipsing home from work, having completed your second day at your new job in the little cafe a few streets away. It wasn’t exactly mentally stimulating, but it was a steady income and you knew that your parents relied on your wages to help out with bills, so you had happily accepted the first job you had been offered.

You unlocked the front door and smiled when you heard your mother chuckling with your father in the living room. She had finally left the bedroom a few days prior and you were glad to see her mood had lifted for the time being. But the smile quickly left your face when you saw that they weren’t alone in the living room.

Your eyes fell upon Reggie, sat in the threadbare armchair in his fancy suit with his legs crossed at the knee, drinking a cup of tea from your mum’s best patterned pink china.

“Hello love,” your Dad smiled. “Good day at work?”

“Was alright,” you shrugged, trying to avoid Reggie’s gaze as he stared openly at you, amusement glittering in his eyes.

“This is Mr Kray,” your Dad said.

“Yeah we’ve met,” you narrowed your eyes, unable to hide your disdain, but hoping with all your might that you were hiding the way your heart suddenly beat a little faster at seeing him sat there in your living room.

“I just popped in to welcome your mum and dad to the neighbourhood,” he flashed your mum his signature smile which had her blushing like a teenager. “And just to let them know that if they ever need anything they only have to ask. We take care of our own round here.”

You didn’t say anything, but then again you didn’t get the chance to because your mum was fawning all over Reggie, shoving custard creams in his face and topping up his cup of tea before he had even finished what he had already.

“I’m going to get changed,” you announced abruptly, unable to bear it for even a moment longer.

“Do you not want to wait until Mr Kray has left, dear?” she heard the warning tone in her mother’s overly light voice.

“Oh that’s alright, Mrs Y/L/N,” Reggie smiled.

You scurried up the stairs as quickly as you could, closing your bedroom door and leaning against it with a groan. Why did he have to be here and looking like that? With a sigh, you pulled out your nightgown and quickly changed before wrapping your thick dressing gown around you and falling onto the bed. Your feet were aching from being stood up all day and your eyelids felt heavy. You wanted to close your eyes and drift off to sleep but your gurgling stomach reminded you that you were in fact starving. It didn’t help that you could smell freshly made stew wafting up the staircase towards your room. But there was no chance in hell you were going back downstairs until _he_ was gone.

Switching on your little bedside radio, you allowed the soft melodies of Patsy Cline to fill your little box room and you closed your eyes, waiting for Reggie to leave. The first song hadn’t yet finished when you heard the quiet creak of your bedroom door. Opening your eyes, you sat up with a gasp as you saw Reggie stood there, eyeing you like a piece of meat.

“Came up to use the toilet,” he explained.

“Well, you won’t find it in here,” you got up from the bed and marched over to him. “So can you kindly leave.”

“Maybe if you ask me nicely,” he grinned. “Then again, maybe you could show me around here.”

“Oh, piss off,” you huffed at him, folding your arms across your chest and glaring.

“You know, I love it when you talk to me like that,” Reggie smirked.

“Fuck off,” you hissed, although with far less venom than you intended because he took a step closer and the woody scent of him invaded your nostril. Heat pooled in between your legs, and you were torn between smacking yourself in the face or grabbing him by the face and kissing him.

“You see, I don’t think you really mean that,” Reggie stepped closer; so close that you could feel his warm breath on your cheeks and you could see every little fleck in his greeny blue eyes. He tucked a loose strand of your hair back behind your ear while you stood hypnotised by his presence. “I think you actually quite like me too, don’t you? You’re telling yourself you don’t; in fact, I can see your little brain whirring inside your head trying to convince yourself that you don’t want me. But you’re only lying to yourself, sweetheart.”

He bent down, his eyes boring into yours in such a way that you were unable to move and you knew he was about to kiss you. His lips were mere inches from your own and your eyelids fluttered shut of their own accord, but the second his mouth was about to touch yours, he pulled back and stood up straight.

“Gotta go, sweetheart,” he smirked, straightening the cuffs of his suit. “Places to go, people to see and all that. Maybe some other time, yeah?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was Saturday night and you eyed yourself in the mirror with a satisfied smirk. The red dress you wore hugged your figure perfectly and was far shorter than anything you would ever normally wear, but tonight you were making a point.

One of the girls from work had invited you out to the Krays’ club for drinks and you decided to go for it. You couldn’t get Reggie out of your head. You woke up every morning, drenched in sweat and soaked in between your legs imagining all sorts of things about him. So tonight you were going to have a good time with your friend and hopefully find another man to take your mind off of Reggie Kray. You hoped with all of your might that he would see and get the hint that you weren’t interested, and neither were you desperate for a repeat of the almost kiss you shared the other night. Of course you were lying, but he didn’t need to know that. All that mattered to you was that he was not going to win this battle of wills.

A final swipe of red lipstick to compliment the smokey eyes you had gone for and you were ready to go; wobbling precariously down the stairs in your ridiculous black heels. You were going to make Reggie Kray regret the day he ever laid eyes upon you.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reggie was sat in his usual booth in the corner of the dancefloor with Ronnie, Albert and Teddy, watching the comings and goings and keeping an eye out for any trouble. The club was heaving as was usual for a Saturday, but even through the crowd of people, he saw you immediately.

He swallowed as his gaze fell upon your dress and the way it clung to you almost indecently, and he shifted around discreetly as his cock hardened under the table. Sipping his drink, he had one ear on the conversation at the table but he was hard pressed to recall a single word of it. You were all he could focus on.

The way you had your head thrown back, laughing at something the girl you had come with was saying; the way you fluttered your eyelashes and smiled when some bloke bought you a drink. He was like a predator watching its prey when his eyes followed you to middle of the dance floor where you allowed yourself to be pulled into the drink buying man’s arms.

Reggie’s nostrils were flared with unbridled jealousy as the man’s hands wandered up and down your waist as you both moved together in time with the music. Usually Ron was the hot head but Reggie had a temper that could equal his brother’s at times. Suddenly he couldn’t take it any longer. He stormed across the dance floor and yanked you from the man’s grasp, punching him in the nose when he started to argue, leaving him out cold on the floor.

“What the fucking hell do you think you’re doing?” you screamed as he dragged you towards the edge of the dancefloor and to the office at the back of the club.

“Stopping you from making a fucking embarrassment of yourself,” he spat, pushing you into the office and locking the door closed behind you both. “What was that little show out there, eh?”

“Show? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lied. “I didn’t realise I had to ask your permission to have fun.”

You didn’t manage to say anything else and neither did Reggie, because before you knew what was happening his lips were on yours in a vicious attack that had you up against the wall with his body pressed flat along the length of your own within seconds.

Reggie growled low in his throat as he ground his hips against yours; his hard arousal teasing the eager heat from your centre. One hand trailed up your skirt, snaking up your thigh to your knickers where you desperately wanted him to touch you.

“Reggie,” you gasped as his lips assaulted the sensitive skin on your neck, nipping and sucking.

“You want this, don’t you?” he crooned in your ear as his fingers plunged inside of you, making you moan and grind yourself against his hand. “Yeah, I know what you want.”

He sucked at your neck, leaving a purple bruise that would mark you as his while his thumb rubbed against your clit.

“Fuck,” you hissed, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life as you grew closer to your release. Your legs were like jelly and it was only his arm around your waist that kept you upright.

He groaned in your ear when he felt you clenching around his finger as you threw your head back and moaned his name over and over again. He waited for you to come down from your high, teasing the orgasm out for as long as he could, and kissing you tenderly as the tremors wracked your body.

He pulled back and smiled down at you, his front tooth slightly crooked which you hadn’t noticed before and realised it made him all the more endearing to you. You were panting and you wanted to feel ashamed at yourself for giving into him so easily but you were feeling so gloriously satisfied that you couldn’t.

“This isn’t how I wanted to do this,” he rubbed his nose against yours. “I wanted to do it proper; take you out and all that but you just kept making it so bloody difficult, didn’t you? So how about we try again? Reggie Kray, nice to meet you.”

You stared at the hand he held out; the same hand that had just been inside your knickers and you let out a small laugh when you realised he was being serious. Warily, you shook his hand and smiled back.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you murmured. “Nice to meet you as well.”

“Right, well now we’ve got that sorted, are you gonna let me take you out properly?” he smirked. “Dinner tomorrow? And I promise to be on my best behaviour.”

“I sincerely hope not,” you winked, wrapping your arms around him and standing up on your tiptoes to kiss him.

As he pulled you closer to deepen the kiss, you realised that no matter how hard you had tried, Reggie Kray had definitely won this battle of wills. And you had to say, it suddenly didn’t bother you one bit.


End file.
